


On the Shelf

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Bring It On (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Genre: F/F, Faith's life sucks, Gen, Unrequited Crush, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	On the Shelf

 Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: English - English. We have 'u' in our words. Also, the spell-check oscillates from US -English to Swahili.

* * *

 

One day what they've lost can be found again.

  
Perhaps.

Not much to lose. Possibility of something, maybe.

(She was really,really hoping for that _something_.)

Not anymore.

Not today, or tomorrow or any day soon.

Today there isn’t time for anything but fighting.

 

(And falling and sleeping and dreaming.)

Saving the world.

Again.

It's what they do.

What Buffy does. She just gets to hint.

(And make the bed.)

 

Blood drips and drips and stains the world red.

She wakes up, they carry on, she gives in and does her time, as much as she can.

 

They win.

Sort of.

Well, they don’t all die.

They don't lose.

The world's still there in the morning. That's all she can ask for.

 

Its more gradual than the last time – what wouldn’t be?

She isn’t even asked to leave, they wouldn’t do that, not after she helped save so many of them

 

They simply drift away, to Cleavland, to England, to Asia and various parts of Africa.

Buffy plans on ending up in Europe.

Throw in a few half puzzled looks –

Why aren’t you locked up where you belong

\- And she runs into her own personal Black stalker van at three in the afternoon.

It's not a bad afternoon, on the whole, blue skies, sun shining, three flavours of ice-cream in a cone.

Doesn’t see a reason not to get in.

Or not to follow the man – Boyd, he says his name is, and for the first time in forever she can’t bring herself to give him a new one, into the lift.

What harm can sitting in a chair do?

 

 

"Miss Pantone?"

 

Her name is Missy.

Miss Faith Pantone.

She is in the LA branch of the Dollhouse. She has been an active, and a customer here, for five years now. Time's up.

 

"Miss Pantone, your imprint?"

"Shelve it."

 

 

Sorry B.

 

 

B?


End file.
